


Boyfriend and Boyfriend

by Reginacorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Party, Humanstuck, M/M, Spoiler: they kiss, movie marathon, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn





	Boyfriend and Boyfriend

You are leaning against the red brick wall, Moator crumbling down your back, projecting that cool kid vibe you worked so hard to achieve, when he walks past. The rom-com fanatic with the wild mud-brown hair and equally wild mud-brown eyes. That kid, the one who always hangs out with the purple haired stoner, that kid, the one with the suprisingly large lungs, that kid, one of the few objects of your affection. He meets your stare and doesn't break it until you can't see him anymore, and the stoner kid has given up his confused glances. "Hi Dave, what's up?!" the overly-chipper voice of your friend almost coaxes a startled squeak out of you. Almost. " Hey Harley, not much." you say in a half-bit monotone. It will have to do until you manage to purge the startled out of yourself. She giggles and punches your shoulder playfully. " so, it's Johns birthday tomorrow and were all gonna have a huge birthday movie marathon! It's going to be great! And, obviously you just got invited!" You lean your back a little bit further into the wall. "I dunno, maybe I have plans on friday." You say, finally regaining your perfect monotone. She smiles a bit and then gives you a pointed look before saying "Karkat is going to be there." Oh shit. You almost forgot. You swear you will never touch any form of alcohol again, but the lure of the poorly hidden vodka laying about rose's house that night had been too tempting to resist, resulting in a drunken ramble to Harley about all of your feelings. "Shit Harley, I told you never to bring that up again." you try not to throw her a grimace, and succeed fairly well. "I'm sorry Dave, I just... I just want to help you, I know how important he is to you, even if you don't want to admit it in sobriety, and... Just let me help. Please." Oh no, not the world renowned, Harley pattented puppy dog eyes. Those things are like lasers, they sear into your soul and grab at all your deepest insecurities, they make you say yes to anything, anything at all. "Alright" you huff "I guess you can be my wingwoman, set up some sick fires for me, searing the eyes of all with my blazing hot love life."  
The ensuing hug is absolutely rib-crushing.

\----------------------------

You are at the stupid party. You are crushed between Harley and Karkat, and by crushed you mean this-couch-is-not-big-enough-for-four-people crushed. Gamzee, the purple haired stoner is sitting next to Karkat, and John's entire living room is stuffed full of sixteen obnoxious teenagers. Karkat keeps breaking his concentration from the sucky movie you're all watching to give you regular glares, you don't know what his problem is, but he should never stop having it, you swear, his little sideways glares are the cutest thing you have seen in a long time. He glances over again, and you smirk, you can't help it, he just keeps glancing over so much. he blushes wildly and turns around, facing the other direction, then gets up off the couch mumbling something about having to use the bathroom. You follow without saying anything, and he glances back, and glares once he sees that your behind him. "Stop following me you creep", he says, Still blushing and fiercely studying the ground. You smirk "I'll stop following you when you stop staring at me, creep" you say pointedly. He glares at you, and you smirk right back. "I hate you so much right now, that it cannot even be put into words." "Love you too, babe" you say smirking at him triumphantly. He blushes and becomes flustered for a moment, before realizing that your statement was sarcasm, and glaring at you, which is hard to do when blushing so hard. You look at him incredulously for a moment, then you realize how close the two of you have become during the short conversation. He is backed up against a wall, and your faces arent all that far apart. All it would take is to lean in... That's all. You lean closer, and closer to the boy, who is becoming more and more flustered the closer your face gets to his, then, finally your lips are on each other, and you're kissing, slow and sweet, taking your time, working your lips gently over his. This goes on for awhile, and then you draw away, smiling at the dazed-looking boy in front of you "so, I guess this makes us boyfriend and boyfriend, huh?" You wear the resulting bruise on your arm like a prize for the next four days.


End file.
